


Two Wolves, One Bone

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Incubi!Jack, Incubi!Rhys, M/M, poor human Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack is an incubi. Rhys is an incubi. They have an arrangement to deal with their overlapping territory which, according to Jack, has been going great so far. He has new prey, a cute little thing named Tim, and is just about to reel him in when Rhys suddenly reneges on their deal, leaving Jack pissed off and hurt. But mostly pissed off.However, maybe they can put aside their differences and come to a compromise.





	Two Wolves, One Bone

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Patreon raffle fic, if you want more info on that you can go to my tumblr. :)
> 
> They requested Jack and Rhys as demons fighting over Tim. Enjoy!

Jack had his eyes fixed on some new prey.

He considered himself a demon of reasonably discerning taste, but he wasn’t some snob. Nothing like the thin-lipped, ebony-tower schmucks waiting around for a nubile young woman who spent all the time she wasn’t waxing eloquent on Byron lounging about in scant negligee, or a frat boy hurling around violent slurs while squirreling away gay porn on his hard drive, or a middle aged couple looking for a sexy little spike to ram in between and give them cause for divorce.

Feeding didn’t have to come swimming in poetic irony. Sometimes a meal could just be a meal, no frills, no strings attached, just a quick fuck and suck with no flowery, dramatic bullshit.

As far as Jack concerned, as long as his prey was  _hot_ then he was all in. And there were  _plenty_  of hot people in this city. For crying out loud, there was a gym and a juice bar on every god damn corner, snuggled between scores of boutiques and beauty treatment suppliers. The people around here were  _obsessed_  with their self image.

It was the perfect place for an incubus to take up residence.

His last victim had been a tall, beefy guy, bigger than Jack himself and unwilling to negotiate position, so Jack had been on the prowl for somebody a little more  _manageable_. He was flexible, sure, and the guy had radiated off so much raw sexual energy that Jack had been stuffed (heh) for nearly a month straight, but Jack couldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t itching to be on top once again.

I took him a couple of days, but he finally found a perfect specimen in one of the trendy little coffee shops that dotted up and down the city blocks. Over the sounds of blenders whirring and espresso grinding he’d caught onto a whispered conversation between one of the baristas and a man leaning over the counter and politely apologizing that he hadn’t properly asked for his drink with almond milk.

Jack had shuffled closer, subtlety, pretending to check one of the many to-go cups littering the counter, his inhumanely intense eyes hidden behind a thick pair of sunglasses as he stole sidelong glances at the young man.

He was fit, and slightly muscled, but not nearly as large and ropy as Jack’s previous victim. He wore a tank top stylized with a bright pink cat that exposed the tanned, freckled skin of his chest and shoulders. He had pretty, rusty-red hair that danced the line between being dyed or natural, cropped close to his scalp on the sides and cascading in a cute fringe against one temple. And the sweet energy that had radiated off his smile, even as he fervently apologized to the barista and slipped her a two dollar bill across the counter, had Jack brimming with excitement.

A grin had spread across Jack’s face as he’d watched the young man shuffle off to the condiment bar, stirring a single Splenda into his coffee and topping the frothy almond foam with a dash of cinnamon that seasoned the already delightful scent in Jack’s nose.

He had been  _perfect_.  

* * *

The  boy’s name was Timothy. Jack had gleaned from his discarded coffee cup before going about worming his way into the young man’s life.

Some demons preferred a more direct approach—simple invading their prey’s dreams, winding them up tighter and tighter with visions of a bacchanalia of sexual depravity until they their libidos hung plump and ripe and ready to be plucked, ravaged by a demon in the night. Which was decently fun in its own right, Jack had even done it himself a couple of times in his youth, but now he far preferred to take his time with his victims, finding the satisfaction all the more sweeter if he let them marinate for a couple weeks, stewing in their own growing temptation.

So he learned more and more about Timothy over the next couple of days, following him, phasing through walls to observe him in his home, at his job, once even in the shower just to confirm the delicious abs outlined in his T-shirt were undeniably real. Steadily, he started worming himself in Timothy’s daily routine—ordering the same bagel sandwich from his favorite cafe in the morning, following him through aisles in the grocery store, even renting the locker next to Tim at the gym, which was where he first decided to introduce himself. Fresh from the shower, with a towel hanging about his hips—he figured it the  _perfect_  entrance, and the way Timothy’s eyes lingered briefly on him told him he’s just about to hit a breakthrough.

And when Tim asked if he wanted to grab a post-workout smoothie, Jack knew he had him.

* * *

Tim had updated his social media about heading to the newly opened cat cafe so Jack pulled on his jacket and his best, low slung jeans that showed off an enticing chunk of tanned skin around his hips and belly, dark brown happy trail teasing above his waistband. He pulled on his sunglasses as he stepped out into the sun, heading out at a brisk, excited pace through the crowd until his eyes fell upon where Timothy was leaning up against the wall outside the quaint, freshly painted building, smiling down at his phone.

“Penny for your thoughts, pumpkin?” Jack chuckled as soon as he got close enough, smirking as Tim jerked up to look at him.

“Oh! H-Hey, Jack, I wasn’t expecting you here,” Tim still blushed in that same cute, pink way that made his freckles stand out like pinpricks against his skin. Jack was already super enamored with them, especially the darker little beauty mark right under his left eye.

“Always when you least anticipate it, huh? Or maybe you’re just always off with your head in the clouds and you’re super easy to sneak up on.”

Jack couldn’t resist, lifting up his finger to poke Timothy’s nose. The young man wrinkled his face, laughing gently as he pushed away Jack’s hand.

“So, kiddo, I was thinking,” Jack stretched his arms up over his head, making sure his the hem of his yellow shirt pulled up along the arching curve of his belly, showing off even more of his skin.  _Reel ‘im in, Jackie_.

“I just got myself a big fat bonus at work, and well there’s this nice restaurant I haven’t been to since I first moved here, and I was thinking….maybe it’d be fun for you to eat something that’s not croissants or that kale smoothie crud you suck down every day.” Jack ended his spiel with a glint of his award-winning smile.

But Tim didn’t respond the way he’d thought he would. Jack knew he was shy, but still, he was expecting a little bit of enthusiasm from his offer of a free fancy meal from the man who’d been flirting with him for weeks now. Instead, Tim looked shocked, and slightly embarrassed.  

“I, um, I hope you won’t take this the wrong way, but…” Tim blushed, a wonky, nervous smile tugging at the corners of his lips, “I actually um. I met someone, the other day.”

Jack’s heart froze.

“What _.”_

“Y-Yeah. He was at the shelter I volunteer at, asked me out…I’m meeting him here now, actually, he really likes this place too—there he is! Rhys,  _Rhys_!” Tim practically hopped on his toes, waving his arm enthusiastically to someone beyond Jack’s shoulder.

The ice in the demon’s chest was suddenly melted with blazing fire as he whirled around.

**_Rhys_.**

Sure enough, a infuriatingly familiar figure was striding down the sidewalk towards him, his eyes glittering with a malevolence unseen to everyone but Jack as he put on a wide, flashy smile.

“Hey Timmy!” Rhys called, clopping right up to the man and throwing his arms about his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his tanned cheek that nearly had Jack seeing red.

“Who’s this?” Rhys’ eyes were deep,  _teasing_  with knowing, his smile flat and guileless.

“Oh, this is my friend, Jack…”

_Friend_. Jack felt that right in his balls.

“Oh, cool. Nice to meet you, Jack, but we’ve got cat yoga in like, two minutes,” Rhys dared to plant a kiss  _right_  on Timothy’s lips as he spun the shorter man around, stealing a glance over his shoulder as they walked into the cafe, leaving a red-faced, furious Jack to stew on the sidewalk behind the pair.

* * *

Jack knew that Rhys was home.

He could  _smell_  his scent from beyond the crisp white wood of the door he was currently pounding on hard enough to shake the frame. He scowled, again wrenching at the golden doorknob. As the seconds stretched on with no response, Jack huffed, raising his thick, booted foot up in the air, throwing himself forward with all his weight only for the door to swing open suddenly at the last moment.

Jack just barely stopped himself from falling flat on his face, stumbling forward, arms pinwheeling as he thudded into the foyer of Rhys’ apartment. He snarled as he steadied himself, swaying back up into standing.

Rhys looked back on him, gaze wan and hardly impressed as he closed the door with a soft  _slick_  behind him. The inside glowed bright blue briefly, sealing over with a crisscross of sigils before they faded away.

“What are you doing here, Jack?” Rhys spoke, bored, as he turned to look at Jack, hands planted on his hips. Jack scowled, keeping a safe distance between himself and Rhys while squaring his shoulders and baring his teeth, trying his best to look as intimidating as he could without squandering his remaining energy trying to shift.

“What am I doing here? Don’t be an idiot, kiddo, you know  _exactly_  why I’m here,” Jack growled, his canines curling in warning over his lip.

Rhys’ eyes flashed, one glowing bright blue, as if burning with unnatural fire.

“Nope. Can’t imagine what it could be.”

“Haha. It’s about  _Timothy_ , you prick.”

“ _Ooooh_  yeah, Timmy.” A bratty smile curled at Rhys’ plump lips, showing off the little, catlike tips of his own fangs. “He’s a real cutie, Jack. I wore my tightest yoga pants today and did my stretches  _right_  in front of him. Mmm, his lust gets more mouth-watering every second.”

Jack bristled, daring to stalk closer until their noses were a couple inches apart. His sea-green eyes were as harsh as a storm, lightning occasionally cracking in their depths.

“I thought you were into  _girls_ , now, Rhysie, you said they were all soft and sweet and you liked the way they smelled more. We  _agreed_ , Rhysie, we said you’d stick to girls so we wouldn’t have to fight like this.”

“And girls were fun for awhile, Jack, but there’s nothing quite like taking someone like him…so  _susceptible,_ and grooming his lust until it’s  _perfectly_ ready….like raising a suckling pig to slaughter.” Jack could see Rhys’ mouth wet with anticipation. It made his blood roil.

“I saw him first.”

“You can’t call  _dibs_ , Jack, that’s not how it works.”

“Bullshit. You probably  _cheated_  anyway. He was obviously in love with  _me_  before you came along and screwed things up.”

“What can I say? Maybe he thinks I’m more attractive than you.”

Jack laughed.

“ _Really_. Do you  _really_  think that.”

Rhys shrugged.

“Maybe he’s more into the nice, boy-next-door thing, rather than the bad boy asshole who waits to call because he’s too scared of looking like a pussy.”  

“Boy-next-door? More like smarmy, self-centered, Silicon Valley-style brat.”

Rhys rested a slim hand against his chest.

“I’m  _hurt_ , Jack. Deeply.”

Jack folded his arms.

“Deal with it. ‘Cause I’m not giving him up.”

“Well, neither am I.”

The two demons glared, daring the other to break the gaze first. Only a knock on the door was enough to make them snap away from one another, looking towards the apartment entrance in tandem.

“H-Hello?” Came a questioning, familiar voice. “Rhys? Are you…are you in there?”

“ _Crap_ ,” Rhys swore, grabbing for Jack as the other demon lunged for the door, growling as he clawed at the back of his jacket a fraction too late as Jack managed to throw open the door to reveal a surprised Timothy standing with a heavy bottle of wine in hand.

“I—um— _oh_. Um. Jack?” Timothy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, eyes flickering from the panting, beaming Jack and the pouting, frustrated Rhys. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, me? Didn’t Rhys tell you? We’re  _old_  friends. We go  _waaaaay_  back.”

“Really? Wow, Rhys! Why didn’t you mention that to me? Now I feel bad about not asking you to join us for the cat cafe…” Timothy blushed.

“Aw, don’t sweat it, pumpkin, I already get plenty of pussy.” He turned to glance over his shoulder at Rhys, winking. “Right?”

Jack was pretty sure the other demon would have killed him and banished his remains back to hell if Timothy hadn’t been standing innocently right in front of them.

As it turned out, Timothy had brought the wine over for an impromptu date night. Rhys had planned to cook fettuccine alfredo, which explained the smell of cooking cream and boiling noodles that had wafted into Jack’s nose when he’d first entered the apartment. Jack, however, had dipped a spoon into the creamy sauce and scoffed, turning to smirk at Timothy before grabbing handfuls of spices from Rhys’ sleek cabinets and gussying up the dish in a flurry of supernatural culinary prowess.

“Can you believe this guy bought fresh shrimp without even knowing how to devein them?” Jack laughed as he slapped a couple of fat, freshly gutted prawns down into a pan, quickly frying them with some butter and parsley, sweat starting to bead down the slope of his jaw from the hot and steaming pans scattered on the stove.

“I…I didn’t  _know_  that these ones had veins in them,” Rhys scowled from where he was pouring an ample glass of wine for himself, before filling up Timothy’s. There had only been two glasses set up, but that was fine, Jack had already raided Rhys’ fridge and cracked himself open one of the ancient beers tucked into the vegetable drawer.

“Well, lucky you have me around, huh? Now Timmy will get a proper taste of my cooking…” Jack dipped a spoon into the bubbling, creamy sauce, cradling it with his free hand as he walked over to Tim, slipping the spoon between the young man’s lips.

Tim let out the prettiest little moan Jack had ever heard as he licked a little drip of cream off his lips. Rhys was looking positively murderous, taking a violent sip of wine.

Rhys practically drank the entire bottle on his own throughout the course of the dinner, glaring at Jack across the table as he shoveled a forkful of creamy, buttery pasta into his mouth as Tim chattered happily about the quality of the food. Jack’s chest was puffed out with pride, a sly grin pricking at his lips as he glanced sidelong at Rhys.

Finally, it seemed like the other demon had had enough. He slammed his now-empty wine glass against the table, startling Tim out of conversation. Jack could practically see the supernatural energy seeping from the confines of Rhys’ human form as he rose to his feet, stalking around the circumference of the table where Tim sat, perplexed.

“U-Um, Rhys, honey? What’s wr— _oof!_ “

Timothy let out a squeak as Rhys bodily shoved his chair away from the table, planted his ass right in his lap, and roughly pressed their lips together.

Any little self conscious whines coming from Tim’s mouth were instantly swallowed by Rhys as the demon slid his fingers into his hair, practically wrenching it out of his scalp.

Jack’s own stunned expression quickly dissolved into one of frustration, his teeth set in an angry grind as he watched Rhys aggressively kiss poor, flustered Timothy. He clenched his fists, nails biting into the bed of his palm. One of Rhys’ eyes fluttered open as he drew back, digging his sharp little teeth into Timothy’s bottom lip, and the victorious little glimmer in Rhys’ blue iris had Jack rising up from his chair and grabbing Rhys’ shoulder, pulling the lovers apart.

“Now, that’s just  _rude_ ,” Jack snarled, shaking the other demon. He was ready to quit waffling around and just pull Rhys off of  _his_  prey, when claws suddenly grasped at his cheeks and tugged him in for a sharp, hot kiss.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Rhys hissed as he pulled back, long tongue licking at his lips, his eyes half-lidded and glowing. Jack furrowed his brow, though his crotch was starting to flutter in interest.

“Wh…what is this, Rhys….don’t tell me you’re calling a truce…”

Rhys panted, grinding down in Tim’s lap as the human looked between the two of them, confused. A smile gradually spread over Rhys’ lips, quickly matched with an eager grin of Jack’s own.

“Call it….an  _alliance_.”  

* * *

It had been years since Jack had been in Rhys’ bed. He remembered distinctly that the room used to be painted mostly yellow, but that had since been swallowed up by a nice shade of aqua blotched by one deep navy accent wall. The bedsheets were still amusingly childish, patterned with galaxies dotted with chunky paint that glows in the dark as soon as Jack dimmed the lights and joined both the demon and their catch.

Rhys had wasted little time, apparently starting to grow impatient with his prize so close to his grasp, the demon already on his knees between Timothy’s legs and mouthing the young man’s cock through his shorts. Timothy let out a whine that had Jack salivating, and as Rhys unzipped his fly and tugged his cock out of his paw-print patterned underwear Jack crawled onto the bed besides him, canines sharp and pricking against the young man’s  neck.

“H-Hah, I…. _wow_ …” Tim mumbled, voice fluttering in his chest as Rhys pressed a sloppy kiss to the head of his cock. Jack busied himself with peeling the young man’s shirt off, tossing it over Rhys’ lamp as he hungrily explored Tim’s body with his claws. Rhys lazily met Jack’s eyes over their nervous prey’s shoulder, smirking around the mouthful of cock. Jack felt his stomach rumble in excitement, long tongue licking his chops at the sizzling, tantalizing smell of Tim’s lust. It was swollen and sweating with juices, so large and warm it practically filled the entire room—ready to be consumed by the starving demons.

Jack grasped Timothy’s trembling pecs in both hands, licking along the shell of the boy’s ear, saliva dripping on his clavicle. Rhys popped off Timothy’s cock, pre-cum trailing down his chin as he licks it off his lips.

“U-Um, I’m still not totally ah…um…” Tim stammered, squirming around on the bed. “What’s…going on here?”

The two demons chuckled at the same time. Jack pinched both of Timothy’s nipples as Rhys licked slowly up his shaft. Timothy whined, looking over his shoulder, and Jack could feel the heat of his eyes burning bright and eager.

“It’s  _our_  turn to eat, pumpkin.”  


End file.
